


Fetish (Auto)matic

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha has a delicious idea for his and Aoi's play time~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fetish (Auto)matic

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS old.. so please contain yourselves xD I like Uruha Seme too but lol.. my kink for him is still similar lol
> 
> This is dedicate to Kippert-san cause she made such a cute pic for me.. as a request 
> 
> thank you so much love <333 hope you enjoy... LIKE I DID Writing this XDDDDD
> 
>  
> 
> I HAD NO IDEA for an Ending....... so yeah it sucks............

Sitting on a comfortable couch, lazily turning the pages of a hot-magazine, Uruha pouted. He wanted Aoi to be next to him. He missed his black haired lover and wanted to cuddle next to him. But he had an overnight recording with Reita, so he could even appear the next morning cause he had to sleep at the studio.. with Reita.

Sure he trusted Reita.. and Aoi, so there was no problem on leaving them together, he just felt a little, nervous.  
Sobbing Uruha turned the hot pages, maybe some hot chick can turn him on so he can just jerk off and sleep, but found it hard, since he had such a hot lover and no chick could ever be the same.  
-damn Aoi… when will you be home….?- Uruha sighed again, turning another page. He stopped when he noticed a kinky outfit of a nurse with blonde hair and marvelous grin. Her boobs zooming out of her tight dress, skirt raised up and stockings keeping her 'whole in one' slips with long white socks down to her knees.  
-wow… this is arousing…- he grinned stroking his cock true the jeans getting arouse by the image in the magazine. He thought Aoi would look hot in a nurse dress. Oh he loved the idea.. with those sexy stockings and…. The slip's pushing in his ass, exposing more and more his cock in those thin fabrics.  
He brushed his cock harder squirming feeling his arousal growing more and more by the minute. Oh how he would love to push Aoi on the bed and ravish his lips, riding him like a mad man.  
-oh...fuck..- he looked at his hard cock and blushed. –damn you Aoi..- he rose up and threw the magazine at the floor. He needed to jerk of right away...it was painful.  
When he wanted to run for the bathroom his cell phone rang. –Argh…- he had to answer.. –oh..?- he noticed Aoi was calling him  
-h-hello?- he blushed again feeling his pant's becoming tight. –hoi baby…~ are you home?- he smirked thinking of Aoi calling him 'baby' –y-yes, I am at home love~ why?-  
-nneee baby don't make any plans I will be home in two hours.. can you wait for me baby?- he blushed –o-oh course I can…come as soon as you are done, I will be here- again a chuckle. This time Aoi was laughing –so eager, my baby! Er…. Reita stop laughing…- Uruha smiled –tell that noseless idiot to bug of, and go home, fuck Ruki or something…- Aoi laughed –I will tell him that yeah, well catch you home baby, byee~ -bye bye love- he shut the phone off and smiled, then blushed again –I.. I have to wait two hours?- bowing his head he could still feel the hard bulge true the jeans –t-this will be painful-

 

**

Uruha had an idea… one hour. One more hour and Aoi will be home. He grinned. Walking true the city he entered in a shop just near by and smiled. A sex shop. The right shop at the moment.  
-hello there….c-can I help you?- one of the girls asked looking at Uruha and blushing. –can I ask you.. about a dress?- he grinned going to the cashier and smiling –y-yes you can..Uru….err… mister…?- he blushed bowing her head down embarrassed –ah… so you know me… fine…. About this one?- he pointed a dress and the blush of her face turned redder again –y-yes…w-we have many dressed l-like that.. I mean…all sizes and…err…f-for your girlfriend?- she looked away not wanting to face Uruha –weell~ y-yeah...we can say so…-

 

**

Aoi opened the door taking off his shoes and smiling –baby, I am home~ ready for me?- he asked but got no answer. –strange… Uruha-baby? A-are you home?- he walked in the kitchen but found it empty, the living room was empty as well.-baby? Don't tell me you are sleeping?- his face turned sad, while walking to their bedroom. –neee Aoi..~ come in..- he purred while laying on the bed spreading his leg's for Aoi to see as soon as he steps into the room. When the dark haired male opened the door found a view he didn't quite expected.  
-o-oh….fucking……..God-

Uruha was laying on the bed, spreading his leg's with a tight white skirt. Stoking's and slip's while licking his lips and grinning –you like it….don't you?- he smirked.  
-U-U…r…a baby…y.y-ou are…. A nurse?- he gulped, never had he expected to see Uruha like this. All white and sexy on the bed, the only thing missing were the red roses on the bed not that Aoi bothered about it.  
-yeah, and I want to…. Take your temperature… I see you are so… hot right now…- he rose from the bed and knelt on the mattress pointing Aoi to come closer. So he did. Aoi just stood there… removing his jacked and tossing it on the floor, blushing mad when he realized Uruha taking a suitcase and smirking. He took a thermometer and grinned while looking at Aoi's pale yet red face –come here… my patient.. come and lay here...so I … can measure~  
The dark haired nodded and laid on the bed impatient –what do you have in plan for me baby?- he grinned wanting to kiss Uruha but the other kept his face away –no kissing… unless I say so…- he threw Aoi back on the mattress making him lay completely, raising his shirt up stroking his nipples. Aoi shivered at the feeling of Uruha's slim and long fingers caressing his chest, making him blush deeper. –oh…R-Ruha'- his words coming out so hard while he swallowed hard feeling Uruha's grin on him. The honey blonde just smirked and crossed one of the nipples with the thermometer making Aoi arch his back –Ooooh….- the cold 'stick' was now playing with his nipple making Aoi moan louder every second –oh, G-God…Uruha….y-you are such a tease…-  
He moves his head not wanting to face his lover who was now grinning widely licking his lips with every moan that escaped Aoi's mouth.  
-oh…Aoi~ you moan so much…does it hurt here…?- he pinched a nipple making Aoi groan –Ah.. n-no..it doesn't….- he looked back at Uruha who just grinned back –and here…what about here?- he smiled and went to the other nipple pinching it again, making Aoi shiver… -oh I see… maybe if I… moist it a bit..- he laid down on Aoi's chest and licked the little pink nipple forcing Aoi to throw his head back and moan –Ah…God…so good Ruha' fuck…- he grabbed his hair and pulled it making Uruha stop for a moment –if you pull so hard you will force me to stop…- he bit the pink nipple while Aoi arched his back and let the others golden honey blonde hair slip past his fingers –Oh..k-keep doing it…Ruha..- he panted out, shutting his eyes, enjoying every moment of this treatment. Uruha licked the nipple biting it and licking it once more before letting it slip out of his lips.  
-I think you will be fine now…- he rose up licking again those sinful lips and smirking –now then…- he started to unbuckle the belt of the jeans and unzipped the pant's of his lover, lowering them down to his ankles. –someone is eager?~ searching for the next item, Uruha took a stethoscope and raised it to his ears moving it gently in Aoi's chest. The other squirmed again, the cold feeling of the little circle surrounding his chest made him more aroused then ever.  
-you are so exited… your heard is pounding so fast…- he grinned while lowering it down to his bellybutton and smirking… -how do you feel here?- he pushed it a little making Aoi while –Uruha..s-stop it..with the teasing…- he panted out.. –you are not the boss today.. Aoi~ he grinned… moving the circle down again and moving it on his cock circling around to provoke Aoi again just smirking when he noticed Aoi's cock twitch under the boxers –Oh…t-there…Ruha d-do something.. please- Aoi moaned and bit his lower lip panting and sweating while Uruha just circled around some more…  
After several more torturous minutes for Aoi who was on the edge, Uruha decided it was time to remove his boxers. He slipped them off making Aoi moan in pleasure. The boxers were getting quite tight…and his cock now free from that pain was ready and leaking with pre cum already.  
-just… d-do something Ruha…do-don't tease anymore…- the honey blonde just kept smiling while turning to the suitcase more before pulling some latex gloves out and putting them on his hands grinning. –I always wondered how it must be to get jerked off by a guy wearing gloves~ he spoke again touching the others cock and stroking it gently –Ah…R-uha…- he looked up facing Uruha who just kept in position and smiled back at Aoi –does… it feel good Aoi?-  
The black hair just nodded and shut his eyes enjoying Uruha's ministration. He loved to be touched by Uruha.. he loved all the extra attention he was giving him tonight. He sure was in a 'foreplay' mood today –oh…k-kep it up… Uruha… baby… mmmh..-  
He stroked faster…. Moving his other hand to fondle his balls making Aoi moan again –Ah..y-yeeaah….- he grabbed his hair again and panted –p-please… use your.. aah…m-moouth.. Uruha…-  
The honey blonde just ignored Aoi and continued with the stroking, speeding up –I didn't quite catch that… Aoi-kun~ he grinned… pushing one finger into Aoi catching him by surprise. He jumped and felt immediately something burning him from the inside.. when he realized Uruha had his finger inside of him he panicked –w-what…Ruha…-  
Was Uruha planning to top tonight? Usually he never fought for dominance so much, why was he so persistent now?  
-don't worry.. my ego-charming seme… I won't top you… yet~ he purred leaning closer to him and kissing his ear smirking and licking the earlobe, adoring the was Aoi was squirming under him.  
-I want you to enjoy this…- he bit the ear once more before moving away leaving a moaning mess out of Aoi who just laid there, breathing hard every second –I..I need to..- he gulped, after feeling a warm tongue swirling around his cock and swallowing slowly peace by peace, arching his back and pushing his hips upwards making Uruha swallow him all.  
-impatient little Aoi…- Uruha chuckled after slipping the cock out of his mouth just to kiss the tip seconds later –j-just take it all…in.. oh please baby… please…-  
Uruha didn't need to force Aoi into begging him, he was a fucking slut all by now. A moaning mess and Uruha loved it. He loved the way Aoi was behaving. He didn't even have to show his seme side anymore.. he just needed Aoi now…  
He took his whole length and swallowed it eagerly feeling it hit the back of his throat moaning against it, creating more frictions to the whole sucking. Aoi was going insane by the minute.. –oh…fuck I can't… Uruha just….. baby~ mmmmh- he panted.. lifting himself up on his elbows and looking at his honey blonde lover sucking him with a perverted expression on his face… he looked up, just to meet Aoi's hungry gaze and grinned while making his cock slip out of his mouth licking it in front of his eyes still grinning –my cock suits your mouth so much.. I love to see you all slutty like this…- Aoi spoke, making Uruha shiver.. his uke side showing more and more by the minute… -Oh I love your huge cock Aoi… oh.. I doo~  
He licked the tip again, and after that licked the whole length resting his lips on the tip, blowing on it, making Aoi grip his hair and pull it hardly. –oh…n-no more.. I can't take it.. I am going to cum on your face…- he said blushing.. Uruha just chuckled and nodded. –do you want me to ride off your orgasm then?- he asked leaving his lovers cock and smirking back at him. Aoi only smiled and grabbed Uruhas hand pushing him backwards, leaving him on top of the honey blonde now. –I want to play doctor too~ he smiled and took the thermometer that was on the bed besides him and with one fast move, he slid it true the slips of the lover pushing it in his tight ass, making Uruha jump in surprise –Oh..A-Aoi..ah….- blushing, Uruha shut his eyes feeling that little tube move inside of him, wanting more… but wanting something more bigger then that –I..I want your.. Oh.. Aoi this is too small….- he groaned… Aoi just chuckled –I know… I just don't want to be gentle with you tonight.. you teased me enough so now no lube for you~ only natural fluids…- he smirked again.. licking his fingers in front of his lover making Uruha bit his lips –I was a bad nurse…wasn't I?- he arched his back, pushing the thermometer more inside and moaning louder. –no… you were a great nurse Uruha..- he grinned licking his lips while staring at Uruha's horny expression –and I need to reward you for this.. – he took the thermometer out and pushed his slick fingers inside making Uruha moan once again –Oooh… I think..Aah.. I am ready Aoi…. please..-  
He was the one moaning now… and Aoi loved the new command he got again while pushing his fingers in and out again –oh..yes… I know.. I just want to make sure about it..-  
The honey blonde gripped the blankets and pushed his body up again moving his hips unconsciously. –oOoh.. you are ready now..-  
After removing his fingers… Aoi took the liberty of removing the slip's away from Uruha and throwing them on the floor next to the other pile of clothes. He took his own cock and pushed it right inside of Uruha's tight hole, making the other jump –Aah… I forgot how… b-big you are Aoi…-  
He blushed moving his hips but Aoi's body was making his movements harder… Aoi slammed his cock inside grinning –Ah… you are eating it… baby.. your ass.. is sooo eating my cock right now…- after moving a few more time's Aoi pulled Uruha up and laid back on his back, making Uruha top him –ride me baby… ride me to orgasm.. like you love to …~ he said shutting his eyes stroking his lovers cock roughly.. Uruha only nodded and started rocking his hips up and down moaning while the others hard cock slammed inside of him, hitting his sweet spot several times –Ah.. I love this .. Aoi.. I love it…- he groaned moving his hips and ridding faster every time he slammed down on his lover… Aoi just stroked his cock faster reaching the others fast rhythm.  
-Ah.. Aoi.. I- I am getting close…-  
He moaned while jumping up and down on Aoi's cock throwing his head back and screaming his name out. –y-yes…m-me too..- he blushed… his orgasm growing stronger every second –I love you.. baby.. I doo~ he rocked his hips again, Aoi gripping his left hip, digging his nails into it, while his other hand kept stroking the other who came… few minutes later, cumming on his lovers chest –Ah… Aoi..- he tighten his muscles around the others cock, washing away his orgasm.. feeling the hot seed.. leaking from his cock, while Aoi came inside of him, because of the tightness of the others ass.. –Aah….- Aoi blushed as he came hard inside his lover. Keeping him steady not wanting to spill it out.  
Uruha landed on Aoi's chest. Panting and sweating.. Aoi just laid there…groaning –t-this.. was better then I expected…- he spoke again after a few minutes of silence, earning a chuckle from Uruha –w-where do you come up with such ideas Ruha' baby?- he said… looking at Uruha  
-that is was happens when…y-y-ou leave your porn magazines around the house..- he smirked and licked his lips leaving Aoi wondering –I don't have porn magazines… Uruha..- he grinned –eh..?-  
Uruha rose up staring at Aoi –w-who's magazine is it then…?- he blushed while staring at the other who just looked back at his lover with wondering eyes.. –I…don't… know….-

 

**

-Reita?- Ruki was now running true the house, butt naked and wondering –what is it babe?- Reita came into the kitchen hugging his lover from behind still naked and kissing his head from above –d-did you see my magazines…?- Reita grinned –the dirty ones…?- Ruki just laughed –yeah...those ones.. I just found this guitar ones.. I think they belong to Aoi……- and for a minute Ruki realized he made one huge mistake….  
-I….I.. c-could it bee that I switched this ones with Aoi… at the studio?- he asked red face –who cares.. we can search for them tomorrow…baby.- Reita got closer to Ruki and tugged his ass from behind, Ruki feeling the bulge behind him –you are still horny..? we just did it minutes ago!- he smirked –I don't need porn magazines to get horny.. I just look at you!- he smiled back turning Ruki around and making him kneel in front of him –now open wide… - Ruki blushed and nodded –hanf… as you wish.. just remember.. tomorrow.. you will ask Aoi about the magazines…- Reita nodded and blushed –I… Ok.. if I have to..- he shut his eyes while feeling warm all over inside –for now .. l-let me enjoy~  
Panting again for the thousand time that night, Reita couldn't give a damn fuck about any porn magazine.. he will just buy him a new one.. maybe a gay one next time… but maybe he could just get jealous.. nope.. a girl porn is much better. For him~


End file.
